Why Draco Malfoy Will Never Drink Absinthe Again
by angeline831
Summary: Draco has a bad day. Absinthe, ghosts, and snogging ensue. HD slash.
1. How Not to Cope With a Horrible Day

DISCLAIMER: I am _not_ JK Rowling—therefore I do _not_ own this universe, or the characters I do so live to play with. Written for fun, not for profit.

Draco woke up the next morning with a horrible hangover and a ghost costume which had somehow found its way onto his person. _Holy hell. What the _fuck_ just happened?_ He looked over on his nightstand to find a Pensieve there with a note from his ever-so-helpful friends.

_Dear Draco: _

_We figured that you might want to know what exactly you got up to last night, because if we were you, we'd have blocked the memories in sheer self-preservation. Thus, we have this Pensieve here for you to view, detailing the compiled thoughts from the eyewitnesses._

_Love,_

_The People Who Always Clean Up After Your Drunken Messes_

Draco braced himself, downed a hangover potion, and plunged his head into the Pensieve. _I knew I shouldn't have had any absinthe last night... Father always said I was doomed to be a lightweight.  
_

_The Great Hall, 6 pm:_

Draco had been having an absolutely horrid day, and had decided to get a little tipsy to try and make the day a little bit better, or to encourage himself to pass out--whichever one came first. Using his typical scare tactics, he threatened the house elves into giving him a glass of something alcoholic with his dinner. Unfortunately, they only had absinthe... Draco shrugged, and drank it.

_The Slytherin Common Room, 7:30 pm:_

"Draco, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what, Pansy?" Draco had a full bottle of absinthe in his hand and was drinking it as if it were water and he'd been in a desert for 3 months without any.

"Drink all of that."

"And whyever -hic- not?"

Pansy shrugged. "Oh well. You're the one who'll have to deal with the consequences."

_Various Hogwarts hallways, 8 pm:_

Draco was seen running around random hallways in a ghost costume. He was repeating something at the top of his lungs every few seconds or so, which (as far as anyone could make out through the drunken slur) was "Potter! I loved you! And you've killed me by not returning it! I loved you, Potter, and now I shall haunt you and yours for the rest of eternity!" According to Ginny Weasley, one of the bystanders, he even ventured outside.

_Astronomy Tower, 8:30 pm:_

Potter and Malfoy are seen madly snogging and groping each other in the back corner of the Astronomy Tower. Shortly afterward, neither is seen again for a significant period of time.

_Slytherin Common Room, 11 pm:_

Draco appears to float into the Slytherin common room, and is mysteriously tucked into bed, after apparently passing out during the snog session. Also, Lacey, a first year, finds her snake.

Draco pulled his head out of the Pensieve and groaned, when suddenly Potter appeared out of nowhere and snogged the living daylights out of him. "I'm glad you got drunk, Draco, or else I would have never gotten the chance to tell you I love you." And Draco decided that perhaps he could live with the embarrassment for the next few years.


	2. Harry's Wild Night

_Great Hall, 6pm:_

Scant hours before, Harry had finished telling Hermione and Ron that he was in love with Draco, and had only just now escaped from the resulting tirade—and that was only because Ron was hungry and Hermione decided to spend dinner looking up obscure spells which might have made Harry believe he was "infatuated with Malfoy."

Harry sighed, and pushed his food around on his plate. It wasn't as if he was that hungry, anyway, realizing that Draco probably didn't feel the same way about him. He looked up, hoping to catch the Slytherin's eye with his customary glare—and found Draco directing that glare not at him, but at a glass of green liquid. He left the Great Hall and headed out to the lake to think.

_The Lake, 8:15 pm:_

Harry had grabbed his invisibility cloak before he'd made it out to the lake—he figured that if he were out in the open, there was no way he'd be able to avoid Hermione. He'd been thinking for a while, and had resolved to at least _tell_ Draco about his feelings for him when he saw the most _peculiar_ sight headed towards him. Someone was dressed in all white (including a white cloak and top hat) and was running around shrieking at the top of their lungs. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that it was Draco, and that he'd painted his face white as well.

"Potter!" The apparition nearly stumbled, then appeared to regain its equilibrium.

"Potter! I –hic- I loved you! And you've killed me by not re-re- loving me back! I loved you, Potter, and now I shall haunt you and yours for the rest of –hic- e-e- for the rest of always!"

Harry couldn't believe his luck. "Malfoy, I love you back! There's no need to haunt me!"

A snort, and as Draco tried to put his hands on his hips, he fell to the ground. "As if, Potter. If you love me, why don't you –hic- prove it?"

"All right—how would I do that?"

"Kiss me." Harry was sure he was hallucinating now. "Kiss me right" –he pointed to his lips—"here."

And Harry proceeded to do as requested, which effectively shut Draco up. Seeing Hermione coming, he picked Draco up (which wasn't as hard as he thought it would be), wrapped his cloak around them both, and headed toward the Astronomy Tower.

_Astronomy Tower, 8:30 pm_:

Harry threw the cloak down and set Draco back on his feet. "You were saying?"

And then Draco captured Harry's lips with his own, and neither of them thought anything for the next few moments. Harry broke the kiss and started to kiss Draco's neck, and Draco started to whimper in enjoyment, when all of a sudden, Harry realized that those weren't whimpers he was hearing—they were snores. Harry sighed, pulled them both to the floor, covered them with his invisibility cloak, and decided to take a quick nap until he could put Draco to bed.

_Slytherin Common Room, 11 pm:_

_Getting someone unconscious from the highest point in the school all the way down to the dungeons is a lot harder than I thought it was,_ Harry concluded as he approached the Slytherin common room. Only problem was, now he was stuck—he had no way to get Draco into the common room, because he didn't know the password. He looked around, seeing if there was someone—_anyone_—to help him, when he spotted someone's pet snake lying on the ground.

"_Hello, little one," _Harry whispered in Parseltongue to the snake.

"_I am Lissssa. I belong to ssssomeone inside that room. I have never ssssssseen you before—what are you doing here?"_ The snake was somehow managing to look suspicious.

"_I need to get _him_"_ he uncovered Draco body _"back inssssside there, to his nicccce warm bed. Can you help me?"_

"_Yessss, I can, but only if you take me inssssssside, too." _

"_Of coursssssse."_ He held out his arm so that the snake could slither onto him.

"_In that casssse, the passsssword isssss _Royalty._"_

Harry thanked the snake and carried Draco's now-visible body through the common room and up to his dorm, where he let the snake disembark and tucked Draco in.

_The next morning, when Draco got up_.

Harry had spent a cramped night on the floor under his invisibility cloak, just so that he could make sure that Draco would be all right when awoke. He needn't've worried—he saw that Draco's friends cared enough to provide him with a recap of the previous night's activities. When Draco pulled his head out of the Pensieve, he uncovered himself, strode toward him, and gave him a good morning snog.

"I'm glad you got drunk, Draco, or else I would have never gotten the chance to tell you I love you." He saw Draco's face soften, and knew everything would be fine.


End file.
